ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Prologue
The Prologue is the unaired pilot episode of Wipeout Omega Collection. It is the only 1-minute episode, preceding the events of the series' first episode, The Start of It All. Summary Reiana Smiley, a 13 year old girl, attempts to go to Unity Square, but the teachers have other plans. Plot Reiana walked to her classroom to tell Ms. Kim that she wants to go to Unity Square to know what "racing in the future" is like. Ms. Kim and the teachers, however, they accused Danica of touching their phones, but somehow, Reiana, trying not a make an excuse, stated that if they share their phones with Danica, they can get a reward. Ms. Kim, almost aware that Reiana made an excuse, told her that they wouldn't share them with Danica because they were their properties. Reiana, almost halfway roused to anger, insisted that if they didn't follow the only rule, they won't get anything, and told Danica that they were not letting Reiana go to Unity Square and that Danica just wanted to borrow their phones, then turned back to the teachers and attempted to criticize them, with the help of her new friends, who came to her classroom also. That attempt, however, halfway backfired when Ms. Kaleigh and the other teachers tried to tell her off, which Reiana avoided that. One of Reiana's friends, bawled them out and Reiana told them that the reason why she wanted to go to Unity Square is that she wanted to find out what "futuristic racing" is like. But the teachers didn't let her go there, and Ms. Kim almost told Reiana off for trying to go to there, practically infuriating her. Reiana angrily declared that Unity Square was not dangerous, but a "great big world that she wanted to see". The teachers disagreed with her statement, and Reiana asked that they could call her REAL parents because her dad would beat them up after they do. But instead, they decided not to do that and instead call the main characters of the anime "Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody". When Ichirō and his companions Zena, Pochi, Tama, Liza, Arisa, Lulu, Misanaria, and Nana hear that Reiana made an excuse about going to Unity Square, their eyes glow a bright red, then Ichirō dropped the phone, and they rushed off to her classroom and told her that she was never going there, and then started to insult her, by covering her life negatively and saying bad things about her. Then they asked the teachers what she did to go to Unity Square. Ms. Kim, Ms. Kaleigh, and Ms. Jamie, each tell them that Reiana tried to force them to share their phones with Danica, told them that Unity Square was a amazing world out there, and let one of her friends handle us. They also said that she tried to open a portal to go to Unity Square. Ichirō and his companions were shocked about what they said, and turned back to Reiana and her friends, then Ichirō accused Reiana of doing all that, and grounds her for life, immensely getting her back up. Her friends were then shocked stiff when Ichirō said his companions and he would sing their opera song to her as a penalty. When Ichirō and his harem started singing the song, everybody (except the teachers and Reiana's classmates) covered their ears as long as they could, but the song was so loud that they could hardly bear it, and when it was almost over, they were almost about to blow up. But when the high C note was hit at the end, their ears started to bleed, making it hard to hear, and by the time the song was over, they all dropped dead, which meant that they would have to go to the ER after school was over. But, after recovering the next day, Reiana was the only one to be free to leave the ER, but thought it would be okay to let her friends heal for a day or two (like the doctor said). Then, after school, she saw the portal to Unity Square, which she opened a day ago. She was afraid that if she went in, the 8 main characters of Death March would come and kill her, but then, she realized that would never happen, and went inside the portal anyway. At that moment, the portal closed as soon as Ms. Kim, Ms. Kaleigh, and Ms. Jamie headed home, not knowing that Reiana had went in it to go to Unity Square. Characters Main * Reiana Smiley * Mimi Wakeusagi * Nyami Hikoneko * Klonoa * Hewpoe * Ruby Girl * Street Girl * Club Girl Minor * Ms. Kim * Ms. Kaleigh * Ms. Jamie * Danica * Ichirō Suzuki * Zena Marienteil * Pochi * Tama * Liza * Arisa * Lulu * Misanaria Bolenan * Nana Trivia * The song the main characters of Death March sang was actually "The Arabian Nightfall", except that its lyrics were incorrect and its pop music type was replaced by an orchestral music type. * This is the only episode in the series to not air on Cartoon Network. * When the Death March characters eyes glowed, their voices were pitched to a chipmunk voice, their expressions changed, and their talking became downright rotten. Category:Episodes Category:Pilot episode